The Devil Of Light
by Karlsson
Summary: In a world were Devils and Angels only exist in manga. It was something totally different for one Naruto Namikaze. After meeting a certain red haired girl his life changes drastically being introduced to Devils, Angels and other supernatural beings. Being thrown into an unexpected change he has no choice but to fight back and reclaim the pride that was once lost. NarutoxRias RatedM


People Speaking: "Highschool DxD"

People Thinking: 'Highschool DxD'_  
_

Creatures/Weapons Speaking: **"Highschool** **DxD**/ Highschool DxD"

Creatures/Weapons Thinking: **'Highschool** **DxD/** Highschoold DxD"

Techniques: **"Highschool DxD"****  
**

**Naruto x Rias story, I'm NOT going to make it a harem. It does not matter what any of you say. Naruto x Rias pairing is decided. However I dunno if the power I am going to give him is even possible but I think it is. I will be doing some research. I am super excited about this story. I am only watching the anime and so I am not that updated but I will do some research. I have an idea I am super excited about but dunno if it is possible I think it is possible tho.**

**This chapter is kind of an introduction to the characters that will have a big deal in following chapters, nothing too exciting will happen in this chapter but chapter two and three will be a lot more exciting.**

**I am telling you already to give me tips for what familiar I am going to give Naruto since I have a hard time to decide, I've got nothing at all so give me ideas in the reviews!**

**Remember that I write these stories on my free time and I do not earn anything from it. Therefore I would love any kind of support I can get such as reviews, Favorites and Follows. I accept both Negative and positive Reviews. The Negative ones tells me what I can improve in future chapters while possitive ones tells me what I'm good at so that I can continue the good stuff and improve my story. Please remember that English is my second language and my grammar isn't perfect, I'm trying my best to improve so please bare with me.**

**Without further ado please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Kind of wish I did tho...**

* * *

Kuoh Academy a school that used to be an all-girls school until very recently. It was changed into a co-ed school and a new school building was built.

A young man at the age of 17 was standing infront of the entrance to this school. This boy was none other than Namikaze Naruto. Naruto had mixed looks from both his mother and father. He had blonde hair that was almost identical to his fathers, his face took after his mothers together with his smile. That was something his caretaker always mentioned about Naruto.

However while he had his mothers face and smile and his fathers hair his body was something different. His body was big, not giant just big. Bigger than both his mother and father. He had a proud length of a little bit over 6 feet. Naruto entered puberty very early. His body was also very well built, but that was also due to his training his caretaker that was also his godfather forced him to do.

Yes, Naruto had a caretaker, his name was Jiraiya. For as long as Naruto could remember he had lived together with his godfather and little sister. His little sister was 2 years younger than himself. However instead of entering puberty early she was late into puberty. And length was a very touchy subject to her...

However, even if she was only 5 feet 1 inch tall her chest was a totally different matter. It was even bigger than people his age. While he was only 2 years older than her that did not matter, her chest was very big for being so small. Her name was Narumi, and that is something Naruto like to tease her about since the meaning of the name is: Growing beauty, which fitted perfectly while discribing her.

Now, what exactly was Naruto doing in a school full of girls? Well, the blame would go to his perverted godfather. He was a self proclaimed super-pervert and so he wanted the boy he sees as his own son having what he always wanted. Being surrounded by girls. Jiraiya didn't admit that to be the reason infront of Naruto's little sister, but that was because of the beating he would get from her. Naruto figured she already knew but didn't want to hear it coming from his perverted mouth. The normal excuse was that he wanted Naruto and Narumi to go to the same school however Naruto doubted that it was true.

Jiraiya always mentioned their mother when it came to the beating he would get from Narumi, it seems like she got her temper from her mother. That wasn't all she got from her mother though. She was a copy of her mother and didn't look anything like their father. She had her mothers crimson hair, aswell as her mothers face. The only thing she didn't get from her mother was her smile, she didn't have this huge grin like Naruto or their mother. But according to Jiraiya it wasn't like their fathers either, she had her own kind of smile.

Naruto was standing infront of the Kuoh Academy looking up at its entrance, the new building was alot bigger than the previous one, Naruto always lived quite close to the old school and had walked past it before. However his thoughts were cut short by the sound of footsteps approaching him.

Naruto turned around to see his sister standing behind him panting slightly, she was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She also had her hair put up in a pony tail instead of letting it flow down her back.

Naruto was also wearing a school uniform but of course his uniform was for boys. The boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Mou, Oni-chan why didn't you wait?" She asked him pouting cutely.

Natuto scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot... I guess my excitement got the better of me. You know the way anyways."

"Of course I do but I wanted to go with you just like old times..." She narrowed her eyes at him "Excited? You've never been excited about school before. You better not do anything perverted."

"I wouldn't even dare, I might laugh at Jiraiya when you beat him up but that doesn't mean I want the same treatment." she listened to him with her eyes still narrowed, he looked back at her and this turned into some sort of staring competition.

After a whole minute she closed her eyes and smiled at him "Okay I trust you." She chirped happily as she walked past him her eyes scanning the place curiously. Naruto stared at her retreating back.

She turned around and looked at him "You coming?" Naruto shook his head and walked up to her with a quick pace. Narumi slowed down slightly so they walked beside each other as they entered the school. They both looked around scanning the school "This place sure is big." She said, Naruto could only nod, the new school building they built was a lot bigger than the old school building.

The two siblings arrived at the main office and recieved their time tables, after that they went to where Narumi's class was, much to the younger siblings dismay.

"Onii-chan! You don't have to take me to my class I'm not a kid anymore." She crossed her arms and sent a half-hearted glare towards her brother. She was glad that her brother cared about her but seriously she was 15 soon to be 16 and she could get to class just fine by herself.

"Of course I have to you are my baby sister, I need to make sure you get to your class safely." He said very enthusiastically as he placed his hand on his chest just above his heart. "It's my pride and joy to take care of my little baby sister." He continued just as enthusiastically.

Narumi closed her eyes trying to hinder herself from hitting him. "I am NOT your baby sister! Baka Onii-chan!" She shouted at him a little bit too loud when she opned her eyes again Naruto was already walking away from her.

"it seems we have arrived, have a good day Narumi~" he took of running around the next corner.

Narumi blinked a few times and looked to her right, the door to the classroom was open and the teacher was looking at her, aswell as the students in the classroom. It was deathly quiet as they stared at her. Realising that she had screamed at her brother and made a fool of herself her face went red.

Narumi closed her eyes and clenched her fists, the students and the teacher couldn't make out if her face was red of enbarresment or anger at her brother. The answer to that was both.'When I get my hands on you... You will wish you were never born. Onii-chan.'

Naruto was walking along the corridors with his schedule in his hand. "Class 3A... 3A..." He hummed to himself looking up at the classrooms as he passed them.

He stopped infront of the class room that said 3A, he took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked at it once before he opened the door and stepped inside. the teacher and the students were already there looking at him.

"Ah, might you be the new student, Mr Namikaze ?" Asked the teacher.

"Yeah that would be me, I'm sorry if I'm late." He rubbed the back of his head in an awkward manner. The teacher smiled and waved away the apology. "It's alright it's your first day here after all, just don't make a habit of it." he nodded to show that he understood.

"Now normally the class representative would take care of you on your first day, but unfortunatley she is sick today, but I am sure the person in the seat next to you can take care of you today. There's a seat in the back for you." the teacher gestured with her hand to the far back of the class just next to the windows.

"The person next to you is Miss Gremory. Miss Gremory could you take care of Mr. Namikaze today?"

Said person looked up at then and smiled at them. "Hai, I will take care of him sensei." The girl now known as Miss Gremory was a beautiful girl with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. She had red hair very similar to his sister, except the colour of his sister's hair had a slightly lighter tan but it was barley noticeable. The hair went down to her thighs, she also have a single hair strand on her forehead. She was wearing the girl's school uniform, the same one as Naruto's sister.

Naruto nodded his head toward the red haired girl to show appreciaton as he started to make his way towards his seat.

When he arrived at his seat he put his bag down at the side of his desk and sat down and took out the books he needed for the class. The teacher had already started the lesson when he felt someone nudge his side.

he turned to his right and was met with the smiling face of the red head. " We haven't introduced each other yet." She whispered to him. "My name is Rias. Rias Gremory." She continued as she extended her hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you Rias-san, I am Naruto Namikaze I hope we get along." He whispered back and accepted her hand shake. "So do I Naruto-san." After the short introduction they both turned back to the teacher and payed attention to the class.

As the class ended Naruto stood up and stretched his arms before he bent down in order to pick up his bag, it was now time for lunch. As he turned around and started walking out of the classroom he saw Rias standing there waiting for him together with someone else.

He walked up to Rias and the other pesron. "Are you ready for lunch?" Rias asked him, he nodded an affermative, " Ah, I almost forgot. This is Akeno my best friend." She gestured to the girl next to her. Akeno bowed "Nice to meet you I'm Akeno Himejima." Akeno had black hair set up in a long pony tail that went all the way down her legs almost tpuching the grouns. She wore the traditional female school uniform.

Naruto smiled back at her " It's nice to meet you too Akeno-san. I am Naruto Namikaze, I hope that we will get along."

"I am sure you will get along just fine. Let's hurry up so we get somewhere to sit." Rias said as she started to walk towards the dining room with Akeno following close behind. Naruto quickly walked up to them. During the walk to the dining room they chatted little bit, the dining room wasn't far away and only minutes later they arrived.

The room was giant with tables everywhere aswell as chairs, but that's to be expected of a dining room. The tables had different shapes and sizes with round tables and rektangular ones, the size was different the small ones had 6 seats whole the big ones had 8.

To the far right of the dining room there was a long queue. This was were you took the food, there was many different sorts of food and this surprised Naruto. Naruto had heard that this school had a good reputation for their food, but it wasn't normal for a school to have this much variation. The cost for food must be immense.

The group of three grabbed some food and sat down at a free table. They started eating in relative silence until Rias spoke up.

"Naruto-san what do you think about the school so far."

"It's great so far, it's only my first day but the teachers seem nice and so do most of the students, though I don't quite get why people are staing at us..." He said as he looked around, just as he mentioned most of the people seemed to be looking at them.

Akeno giggled slightly." There is no need to worry it's just unusual for them to see me and Rias eating in the schools dining room."

Naruto raised an eyebrow."I don't get it why would they stare at us because you two are eating here for once? Are you famous or something?"

Akeno giggled once again but it was Rias that answered him. "I wouldn't call us famous but we do have our titles here at the school, we are known as the "Two Great Ladies." We usually eat our lunch in the club room. The fact that we hang out with a guy and a new student nonetheless, I suppose they aren't used to that."

Naruto laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "I find it quite creepy, they seem totaly obsessed. Anyways, you mentioned a club earlier, what kind of club are you in?"

"Ah, I am the president of the Occult Research Club, Akeno is my vice-president."

Natuto nodded putting his hand to his chin. "Hmm I see, I've never heard of such a club before, I myself was in a kendo club in my previous school. So what does the Occult Research Club do anyways?"

Rias smiled at him." Well, i'm not surprised you haven't heard of it before, it isn't as normal as a kendo club. We study supernatural subjects such as Devils, Angels and Yokai."

"Seems interesting, My sister would probably be interested in that, she's reading manga about angels and devils, heaven and hell all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if she believe in it." Reminding himself about his sister he looked around the dining room in search for his sister.

It didn't take him long to find her, afterall her red hair was very easy to spot. In the queue for the food he found her, she was looking at all the food and putting a mountain of it on her plate. That's definetley her, always eating tons of food that disappear into the black hole that was her stomach. It was still a mystery to Naruto were all the food went.

Looking at her he could see the girls around her laughing and she scratched the back of her head with a blush. She turned around and found Naruto staring at her, Naruto smiled at her and waved at her, she quickly waved back before turning back to her new friends.

Rias looked at Naruto as he waved to someone, she followed his gaze and found a first year with red hair very similar to her own. "Is that her perhaps?" Naruto turned back to Rias and saw her looking at his sister. "Yeah that's her alright."

Rias looked at her and touched her own hair. "I like her hair." Naruto laughed slightly before grinning at her his large canines showing"Yeah it's beautiful, I like yours more though, I like the way it flows down your back, and it's a bit darker than hers. It's beautiful."

Rias smiled slyly at him resting her chin in her hands leaning towards him over the table. "Are you perhaps hitting on me?" Naruto kept his grin intact and winked, "Perhaps I am." He looked towards the clock "Anyways class should start soon we should get going."

Rias and Akeno agreed and the group of three took of towards the class that was about to start.

The rest of the day passed and Naruto was walking home, he had spent most of the remaining day in the classroom, but the few breaks he had he spent with Rias. He just met her today but he already liked hanging out with her. She was nice and funny and also very beautiful. Her friend Akeno was beautiful aswell, while not quite at Rias level she was still beautiful.

Something he realised about Akeno was that she liked to tease people a lot, she took every possible situation to tease either Rias or Naruto himself. He had only known her for a day and he knew he had to be careful around her, that michevious smile creeped him out!

As he was walking home he was thinking back to what happend durong the day and just how great the school was, he really enjoyed his first day and was looking forward to tomorrow already. His thought were interrupted when he heard someone shout behind him.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wait for me!" Turning around he was met with the running form of his little sister.

"Ah, Narumi." He waited for her to catch up and when she did they started walking home together. "So how was your first day in school?" Narumi smiled brightly at him.

"It was great! No it was awesome! I made tons of friends on the first day they are really kind and funny. The teachers are really nice. But the best thing is the food!" Naruto looked at his sister, she had a dreamy look on her face with a little bit of drool escaping the corner of her mouth. This caused Naruto to smile and shake his head." Though I saw a group of three peeking on the girls kendo club in the dressing room, if I ever get my hands on them I'll destroy the thing that makes them men! I'll crush them with my own hand." She brought her hand infront of her before she balled into a fist.

Naruto chuckled slightly and took a step away from her, it's better to be on the safeside. She just might take her anger out on him if he was unlucky."Other than that my day was awesome!" She smiled brightly at him. "What about you Onii-chan did you enjoy your first day?"

Naruto nodded."Yeah, it was great the teachers were really nice and good. I made 2 friends I suppose, the day wasn't that eventfull for me I spent most of my time with Rias-san and Akeno-san. But they are very kind and fun to hang out with."

Narumi looked at him."How come you spent your time with the 'Two Great Ladies' Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai. My friends told me they never hang with any guys with the exception of Kiba-senpai. You're not trying to do something perverted are you?" She sent him a glare.

Natuto waved his arms defensivley infront of him."N-no of course not! Rias-san took care of me for my first day, and Akeno-san and Rias-san always spend their time together. I'm going to be honest they are beautiful but you should know me by now I wont try anything perverted."

Narumi looked at him for a second before she nodded."I suppose but I never know when Jiraiya might succed in turning you into a pervert, it's better to be safe."

Naruto sighed in relief, he got away clean this time. The wrath of Narumi would scare anyone. She truly was a devil when it came to perverts, though she could be really sweet at times aswell.

Neither Narumi nor Naruto noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them as they walked home.

"Buchou what's so special about him?" Said a slender voice.

A irritated person answered her."I don't know Akeno, that's why I am so frustrated! I can't tell! He feels human but at the same time he doesn't I can't tell what it is."

"Entruging, pehaps a sacred gear?" Akeno suggested

"No, this is no sacred gear it's something different. He's special I can tell, but I don't know how he's special. I am taking a shower." She turned around her red hair fluttering behind her as she started to undress.

Naruto and Narumi had reached the door to their home, Naruto unlocked the door and walked in. "We are home!" He said as they both had stepped inside. "Welcome home!" Came a deep voice from the room next door. "How was the first day at school?"

Naruto had taken of his shoes and walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigirator. "It was great." He answered back as he grabbed a can of soda and sat down at the dining table, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

The sound of foot steps walking up the stairs was heard and barley a second later his god father Jiraiya emerged fron the other room. His reading glasses still on his eyes and the pen still in his hand. He sat down infront of Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

Naruto sighed, he already knew what this was about he regretted taking a seat in the kitchen. He should've followed his sister's example and gone up to his room. Or she could've stayed down here and Jiraiya wouldn't have been here to ask him annoying questions.

Jiraiya sat infront of him with a grin across his face."Details, give me details! How was it? Tell me everything about it." He let out a perverted giggle.

Natuto sighed again he knew this was coming."I told you it was great, I don't understand why you make such a big deal over it." He answered letting out a yawn. He didn't feel like answering these questions right now. Not that he ever wanted to but especially not today.

"Don't be like that tell me some details, got any girls You like? How do they look? Names, breast size, personality! Give me something!"

Naruto sighed a third time and decided to take the easy way out and just answer the questions."Well, I talked with two girls especially, their names are Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. They are extremley beautiful. Especially Rias she have long blood red hair flowing down her back a buxom figure and her legs are absolutley perfect her eyes are blue-green, she looks great. Akeno have black hair set up in a pony tail and it goes all the way down to her feet, she have slender figure with violet coloured eyes. She is definetley beautiful but I am not really a fan of black hair. As for their breastsize I can't tell just by looking at them and I am not going to ask. Especially not on our first meeting"

Jiraiya looked at him seriously before a new grin broke out across his face."Aiming high on your first day, getting a taste of the 'Two Great Ladies' on the first day! Though I expected none the less from my own god son." He gave another perverted giggle and gave him thumbs up with both his hands."Seems like you have a crush on Rias-chan, I have plenty of tips to give you to make her yours!"

he developed a serious expression "But first to more important matter, I will teach you how to find out girls breastsize only using your eyes, I thought I taught you this earlier but whatever. Now first you have t-"

Naruto stood up and interrupted him. " Firstly I don't want to know how to find out their breastsize by looking at them, secondly how do you know that Rias and Akeno are known as the Two Great Ladies? Wait don't answer that, I don't want to know, Thirdly, I do not have a crush on Rias I only said she was beautiful. I am tired and I want to go to sleep I'll see you tomorrow." He drank up his soda and threw it in the trash before he made his way towards the stairs."Good night."

Jiraiyas voice reached his ears."It's okay, I can teach you about finding out their breastsize anorher time! Sweet dreams! If you're lucky you might dream about Rias-chan!" jiraiya picked up his pen and walked into another room and started to write his new book.

Naruto made his way up the stairs and towards his room, he could hear the strokes of Jiraiya's pen. Jiraiya was an author, now because he was a pervert you might think he was writing porn. But this was not the case, Jiraiya was a damn good author and he write fantasy books. The books do have some scenes that involve boobs and a bit sexual contact but no sex scenes.

Naruto had read a few of his books but his favorite was 'The Tale Of An Utterly Gutsy Ninja' the main character's name was Naruto which was a part to why it was his favorite book. Because Jiraiya was an author he spent a lot of time away signing books and stuff like that. Sometimes he could be gone for for more than two weeks. But that was also positive in Naruto's opinion it was good to be left alone once in a while. He did care about his god father very much and he was like a father to him but he got a bit annoying sometimes.

Naruto entered his room and started to undress until he was only in his boxers, he sat sown on his bed and took his clock and set the alarm. Climbing down into the bed he closed his eyes and pulled the covers over himself and let sleep take over him.

If only he knew what trouble he would get involved with the following weeks that were to come

* * *

**So, I hope this chapter was entertaining even if barley nothing happend I was building up for events next chapter. Next chapter things will start to heat up but it might be the third chapter that things will get really exciting. I also hope you will keep reading future chapters of my story. The release date wasn't as I planned. It was more than a week later than I planned, but I still hope you liked it. It's just that I keep switching story to write. I start on this one write a thousand words, go to my other write 500 words, go back to this and write a bit. I dunno why I do that :P**

**I had a bit of trouble writing the school, since I don't know how it is in a japanese school. Because of that I took some things from the schools were I live and added them in the story in a way that I saw fit.**

**I asked you in the start of the chapter to give me ideas for what kind of familiar to give Naruto I hope you didn't forget! :P send me a review with your idea!**

**Remember that I write these stories on my free time and I do not earn anything from it. Therefore I would love any kind of support I can get such as reviews, Favorites and Follows. I accept both Negative and positive Reviews. The Negative ones tells me what I can improve in future chapters while possitive ones tells me what I'm good at so that I can continue the good stuff and improve my story. Please remember that English is my second language and my grammar isn't perfect, I'm trying my best to improve so please bare with me.**

**So, while you are waiting for next chapter please give me a Review! :)**


End file.
